parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz Part 13
Here is part thirteen of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Tanyahontas Mousekewitz. Cast *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Uncle Grandpa (from Uncle Grandpa) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Transcript *to: Exterior, Jamestown settlement, night. *Whiff: Help! Somebody, help! Help! Help! *Douglas: Easy, lad. What is it? *Whiff: It’s Smith! They got him! *Donald: Who got him? *Whiff: The savages! *ENGLISHMAN 1: Savages? *Whiff: They captured him, dragged him off! *Donald: Where’d they take him? *Whiff: They headed North! *Douglas: How many were there? *Whiff: I don’t know, at least a dozen. *Donald: Filthy beasts! *Jenner: It’s perfect, Duncan! I couldn’t have planned this better myself. The gold is as good as mine! *Whiff: We’ve got to save him! He’d do the same for any of us. *Donald: Whiff is right! We’ve got to do something. *Jenner: And so we shall! I told you those savages couldn’t be trusted. Smith tried to befriend them, and look what they’ve done to him. But now I say it’s time to rescue our courageous comrade. At daybreak, we attack! What can you expect From filthy little heathens Here’s what you get when races are diverse Their skin’s a hellish red They’re only good when dead They’re vermin as they said and worse They’re *ENGLISHMEN: Savages, savages *Jenner: Barely even human *ENGLISHMEN: Savages, savages *Jenner: Drive them to our shore They’re not like you and me Which means they must be evil We must sound the drums of war *ENGLISHMEN: They’re savages, savages Dirty shrieking devils Now we sound the drums of war *to: Exterior, Powhatan village, night. *Jenner: This is what we feared The Paleface is a demon The only thing they feel at all is greed *Uncle Grandpa: Beneath that milky hide There’s emptiness inside *NATIVE AMERICAN WARRIORS: I wonder if they even bleed *NATIVE AMERICANS: They’re savages, savages *Papa Mousekewitz: Barely even human NATIVE AMERICANS: Savages, savages *Papa Mousekewitz: Killers at the core *Uncle Grandpa: They’re different from us Which means they can’t be trusted *Papa Mousekewitz: We must sound the drums of war *NATIVE AMERICANS: They’re savages, savages First we deal with this one Then we sound the drums of war *ALL: Savages, savages *Donald: Let’s go get a few men *ALL: Savages, savages *Jenner: Now it’s up to you, men *ALL: Savages, savages Barely even human Now we sound the drums of war *to: Exterior, Grandmother Willow’s glen, early morning *Tanya Mousekewitz: They’re going to kill him at sunrise, Grandmother Willow. *Mrs. Mulch: You have to stop them. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I can’t. *Mrs. Mulch: Child, remember your dream? *Tanya Mousekewitz: I was wrong, Granny. I followed the wrong path. I feel so lost. gives her Justin’s compass The compass? Spinning arrow! *Mrs. Mulch: It’s the arrow from your dream! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I was right! It was pointing to him. hits her face Sunrise! *Mrs. Mulch: It’s not too late, child. Let the spirits of the earth guide you! You know your path, child… Now follow it! to: Exterior, the English marching, morning. *Jenner: This will be the day Let’s go, men! to: Exterior, Powhatan village, morning. *Papa Mousekewitz: This will be the morning Bring out the prisoner! *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: We will see them dying in the dust between: Pocahontas, the English and the Native Americans. *Tanya Mousekewitz: I don’t know what I can do Still I know I’ve got to try *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: Now we make them pay *Tanya Mousekewitz: Eagle help my feet to fly *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: Now without a warning *Tanya Mousekewitz: Mountain, help my heart be great *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: Now we leave them blood and bone and dust *Tanya Mousekewitz: Spirits of the earth and sky *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: It’s them or us *Tanya Mousekewitz: Please don’t let it be too late *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: They’re just a bunch of filthy, stinking Savages, savages Demons, devils, kill them Savages, savages What are we waiting for? Destroy their evil race Until there’s not a trace left *Tanya Mousekewitz: How loud are the drums of war *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: We will sound the drums of war Savages, savages Now we sound the drums of war Now we see what comes Of trying to be chums (Now we sound the drums of) *Tanya Mousekewitz: Is the death of all I love Carried in the drumming of *ENGLISH & NATIVE AMERICANS: War *Tanya Mousekewitz: No! If you kill him, you’ll have to kill me too. *Papa Mousekewitz: Daughter, stand back! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I won’t! I love him, father. Look around you. This is where the path of hatred has brought us. This is the path I choose, father. What will yours be? *Papa Mousekewitz: My daughter speaks with wisdom beyond her years. We’ve all come here with anger in our hearts, but she comes with courage and understanding. From this day forward, if there is to be more killing, it will not start with me. Release him. to: The English watching. *Dr. Robotnik: Now’s our chance, fire! *Whiff: No! *Jenner: What? *Whiff: They let him go! *Donald: They don’t want to fight! *Jenner: It’s a trick, don’t you see? Fire! Fine, I’ll settle this myself. *Justin: No! in the way *Whiff: Justin! You shot him! *Jenner: He stepped right – right into it! It’s his own fault! *Donald: Smith was right all along! *Douglas: We never should have listened to you! *Donald: Get the gun! *Jenner: Traitors! Unhand me, I say, how dare you! *Whiff: Put him in chains! *Jenner: I’ll see you all hanged for this! *Whiff: And gag him as well. to: Exterior, the shore, day. *Donald: Is he going to make it, Squidward? *Whiff: Sooner he gets back to England, the better. *Douglas: Well, let’s hope the wind is with him. *Whiff: Is the ship ready yet? *Donald: Any minute now. Just loading the last bit of cargo. to: Jenner, bound and gagged. *Jenner: (muffled) How dare you! Untie me at once! I’ll have your head for this! *Duncan: And he came so highly recommended. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Pocahontas Parts Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof